


[Podfic] In The Dark

by regonym



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Prison Escape, The Raft Prison (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: Podfic for 'In The Dark' by astolat.The Raft never got dark.





	[Podfic] In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999222) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> My thanks to astolat for having blanket permission to podfic!

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Captain%20America%20-%20In%20The%20Dark%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

10 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Captain%20America%20-%20In%20The%20Dark%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Captain%20America%20-%20In%20The%20Dark%20-%20written%20by%20astolat,%20read%20by%20regonym%20m4b.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
